Window regulator systems are used to allow a window pane to be raised and lowered. Often used in vehicles, window regulator systems may be positioned behind door panels, hidden from the eyes of consumers. Conventional, static, window regulator systems consist of a window regulator rail that is fixed between the inner and outer panels of a vehicle car door. The glass pane of the window is attached to the rail by a bracket, and slides up and down the rail, raising and lowering the window. A motor or, in some vehicles, a mechanical crank, moves the bracket up and down, controlling the position of the window.
In conventional window regulator systems, the position of the rail is fixed. As a result, the rail position must be meticulously adjusted during manufacture and design, in order to ensure the glass pane can be fully lowered, without meeting an obstruction. As a result, small access holes are generally positioned in the door paneling to allow future adjustments if necessary. These may be ascetically displeasing.
Further, because the regulator rail has a curvature matching that of the glass pane (to support the glass pane as it is raised and lowered), the positioning of other vehicle components (such as wiring etc., that are generally positioned between the door panels) and the curvature and contours of the car door must be determined with the window regulator system in mind. This limits the design options available to car manufacturers.
The disclosed active pivoting window regulator system is directed to addressing one or more of the problems discussed above and/or other problems of the prior art.